Character Creation Guidelines
What follows is a guid to character creation, and portrayel in the world of OM&T. Step 1: Conceptualization Start with a concept. A concept is one to three sentences that outline the character. Example: Ex Order Agent gains sympathy for supers after an encounter humanizes them in his eyes. The outline may also detail the characters gender. Step 2: Human, Altered Human, Mutant, Metahuman, or Non-Human This selection will have some effect on your characters place in the OM&T universe. Metahuman Lienage At the moment only three Metahuman lienages have been confirmed; Dhampyre Hora Heritage Longa Heritage Being Metahuman means you may pick, and choose powers from the power pool of your ancestor (Hora or Longa) rather then accepting all of the powers, and weaknesses. The Hora Heritage may also, should the Hora been a Soul Addicted, lead a character to develop into a Awakened Vampire. In these cases, one wil be limited to the Vampiric Power Sets, as if they were playing a Non-Human character. Non-Human Characters Such characters should be created only with the hosts approval, by playing as one you are limited to their power sets, lore, and weaknesses. The following is a list of all found in the OM&T setting. *Tiste Hora *Tiste Longa *Vampire Step 3: Superpowers The OM&T community encourages our members to be creative, thus powers may varry. However, somethings to keep in mind; *Don't make your character unkillable. *Avoid apocalyptic powers (like Volcano Generation) *Give your character some weakness, or flaw. *Mind Control is also to be avoided. All superpowers are suspeptable to the strutiny of the RPs host. Avoid arguing with the host, though don't be afriad to attempt compromise. Step 4: Expand Backstory Emerse your character into the OM&T universe Tips: RPing What follows are some tips on RPing certain characteristics. Playing a Female (if your a male) Guys tend to want to portray woman in such away as to illustrate certain things they find attractive in a woman. This in itself isn't a bad thing, the issue arises when these illustrations become all she is; someone to romanticize about. You might have just made her as your main character's love interest but think, what does she want in a man? This tends to be lost, and you might be thinking it doesn't matter as I'll have her end up with my character eventually, but it helps to give her another dimension. If you can precieve her though her eyes, you are able to make her persona greater, and perhaps, someone that readers can empathize with, rather then simply dream about. Playing a Male (if your a female) Playing a Hora Playing a Longa Playing a Vampire Playing the Order Characters tied to the Order tend to believe the world government to be a lost paradise, or to point out its good while ignoring its flaws. Most supporters of the Order were everyday citizens, or officials who had though decades of family ties set themselves up as traditional figures of authority. To them, warnings about supers pitting man against one another for personal gain has only proven true in light of the wars that plauged the land following the Order's collapse. Some are extremely hateful of supers, using the Order's Jalistic Dogma to justify the hate, which comes from a sense of fear. However, there are supers who support the Order. Some are self-hating individuals with little to no control over their powers, others are individuals who have been sanctioned. Adjusting for Time Periods Adjusting for time periods requires you to know your character. As time elaspes between rps, it is important to note the changes that the character has been forced to live with. If he or she was aquainted with characters previously focus on such questions as "How would their relationship change after ''x ''amount of time?" If a major change has occured to the setting around them, it is important to focus on how these affected your character. It also helps to give your character an offscreen life as well as the one roleplayed. Giving a character a job and family and friends allows your character to have a more fluid life that can be adjusted by the passing of time. Occupations change or accheivements are reached, and famalies change as people age, become distant, or die. Mentioning the past and how ''x ''has grown-up or is now a member of a different occupation helps to convey a sense of the passing of time. Offering how the character's life has changed or stayed similiar using phrases such as "only a year ago ''x ''was..." and "the same time last year..." or "as ''x ''had been doing for..." allows you to draw a comparision to another time without a direct flashback, a useful skill to have. A Note on the Supernatural In general, supernatural characters are discouraged, but they are allowed at the discretion of the OP. These supernaturals must follow a specific set of rules and the player must realise the following. #A supernatural being must fit into the established mythos. Souls are fine and Tiste related powers are fine, but adding to the mythos by creating other spirits for your character to draw power from or be is unacceptable. #Immortality has been banned. Partial immortality may be allowed. #All powers must be definite. # By creating a supernatural character you are creating a character that may be edited or declared noncanon at any given time in order to preserve Of Men and Titans. Category:Miscellaneous